New Beginnings
by Zakura16
Summary: The war is over, but both Draco and Harry are damaged. They move to Forks with Lucius and Severus to recover. While Harry is haunted by the death of his friends, Draco was paralyzed by an unknown spell. Will these two broken souls heal and find love along the way? Yaoi/Slash. Pairings: Jacob x Draco, Edward x Harry, Lucius x Severus. Mpreg. R&R Please.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. This is only for fun.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

Arrival.

Draco sneered at the small town of Forks. He couldn't believe that they were going to be living in such a revolting place. Draco pulled his eyes away from the scenery of the town to stare at the person next to him. He stared worriedly at Harry who was staring blankly at nothing. The war has been hard on him and Harry. The Weasleys, Lupins and Granger were all killed during the war. Harry went on a rampage and killed any Death Eater in site.

After he had killed Voldemort he broke down and only became a shadow of the boy he had been. He and Harry had made up and became friends. So seeing Harry like that had nearly broken him inside. Harry barely talked to anyone, only if he needed to. His eyes became dull and his expression blank. They hoped taking him away from the wizarding world would give him time to heal.

Draco would do anything to help Harry recover and become himself again. Even if he had to live as a muggle in this revolting town. They stopped in front of a small house and Draco felt like ripping his hair out and shouting to the sky. Draco felt a hand being placed over his own. He looked up and met the dull green eyes of Harry.

Draco smiled softly at Harry and heard his father, Lucius, and godfather, Severus, getting out of the car. After a while his door opened and he sneered at the sight of the wheelchair he was supposed to use. Lucius helped him into the chair and pushed him towards the house. He heard Severus and Harry following them at a slow space. Draco was wheeled up to the front door and opened it so that his father could wheel his inside the house.

Once inside Draco looked around the hall as he was wheeled into the sitting room. His father left him there as he went to help the others unload the car and carry their things inside their new home. Draco closed his eyes and leaned back into his wheelchair. 'So much has happened. I don't know how Harry and I would fit in with the muggles. We have been through so much.' Draco opened his eyes when he felt a body settle against his and a head rest on his shoulder.

"Harry." Draco acknowledged the teen sitting on his lap. "Draco." Harry called back. Draco smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his waist. There was a time in the past were Draco would have loved to be with Harry in a more intimate way, but now he only saw him as a brother and not a lover. Harry has helped him with the demons of his past, now it was his turn to help Harry.

Draco looked up as he heard someone enter the room and was met with the sight of a gently smiling Severus. Severus has changed a lot after the war. He has become more kind now that he didn't have to act cruel anymore. He is highly protective of him and Harry now, after what happened to them. "Lucius and I have already fixed the house and made dinner. Because you both are starting school tomorrow I suggest you eat your full and get a full night's sleep. You're going to need all of your energy at school."

Both he and Harry nodded before Harry got up and both made their way to the kitchen. Harry took a seat and Draco rolled up to the table where there wasn't a chair. Lucius placed a plate of food in front of both teens and ordered them to eat. Both did as they were ordered and slowly began to eat their dinner. Severus watched them both like a hawk to make sure they ate everything on their plate.

When they were both done eating Lucius ushered them both upstairs. Severus and Lucius helped Draco up the stairs. They told them to get cleaned up and then go to bed. Both entered the bathroom and Harry opened the taps to fill the bathtub with water. As they waited for the tub to fill they both got undressed.

Once both were naked and the tub full, Harry helped Draco into the tub and climbed in as well. Harry placed himself between Draco's legs and rested his head on his chest. Draco brought his hand to Harry's head and carded his fingers through his hair. Harry sighed happily and snuggled closer to Draco. They sat like that for a while before starting to wash themselves. After they were done washing Harry helped Draco out of the tub. Both dried off and got dressed. Draco wore silver silk pyjamas while Harry wore green silk sleep pants and a big black t-shirt.

They parted ways to go to their respective rooms to get some sleep. Draco looked around the room as he entered. His walls were black with silver trimming. The bed sheets were silver and the pillows black. The floor was covert in a black rug with silver patterns. His bookshelves were filled with potion books, healing books and muggle medical books.

Draco nodded his head in approval and made his way towards the bed. With some struggling he got out of the wheelchair and on to the bed. He wrapped himself in his silk sheets and snuggled into the bed. His last thought before he drifted to sleep was how tomorrow was going to be.

* * *

After helping Draco up the stairs Lucius and Severus made their way to the living room. Lucius sat down on the couch and pulled Severus on his lap. Severus went willingly and wrapped his arms around Lucius' shoulders. "I'm worried about those two." Severus said frowning. Lucius sighed. "I as well, love." Lucius said before burying his face in Severus' neck.

"I just hope that now that we are away from the wizarding world that they will be able to heal." Lucius hummed in agreement. He pulled away from Severus' neck and gave his lover a light peck on the lips. Severus smiled softly at him and leaned down to return his kisses. Lucius hummed in approval against Severus' lips.

Severus straddled Lucius' hips and deepened the kiss. Lucius grabbed hold of Severus' arse and pulled him closer so that they could grind their hips together. Severus let a moan escape his lips as their hips made contact. He pulled away reluctantly, panting. "Not tonight, love. It's been a long day and I think we're both going to need our strength for tomorrow." He left the room leaving behind a frowning, not pouting. Malfoy's don't pout, Lucius behind to follow.


	2. Going to muggle school

"Talk"

'Think'

Going to muggle school.

Draco woke up to the sound of someone calling his name and shaking his shoulder. He groggily opened his eyes and stared sleepily at the person who woke him. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision. "Come on, Draco. It's time for you to get ready for school." He heard the voice of his father say. When his vision cleared he saw Lucius bending over him. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Lucius stood up straighter when his son sat up and helped his son into his wheelchair. He left the room so that Draco could get ready for school. Draco quickly got dressed into a pair of greyish-black skinny jeans and a silver t-shirt. He made his way to the bathroom so that he could brush his teeth and fix his hair.

As he entered the bathroom he saw Harry standing in front of the mirror trying to fix his hair. Harry wore black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and a green hoody. Draco wheeled up to Harry and stood next to him. He picked up a black band and tied his long hair into a ponytail. He had decided to grow out his hair like his father. It reached just below his shoulder blades.

Harry had also grown out his hair. But where his hair was straight, Harry's was slightly curly and reached just below his shoulders. When both were done with their hair and brushing their teeth they made their way towards the stairs. Lucius and Severus were waiting for them at the stairs. They helped Draco down the stairs and the four headed towards the kitchen. They took their seats at the table and ate their breakfast.

When they were done they made their way outside and towards the car they bought. It was a silver Nissan Skyline GT-R R34. Draco smirked when he saw the car. Just because they lived in such a dreadful town doesn't mean they couldn't live in luxury. Draco loved sowing off how much money they had and this was definitely showing off. Harry helped Draco into the passenger seat and then got into the driver's seat.

Harry quickly started the car and took off in the direction of Forks High school. They knew that they wouldn't be the only new kids at Forks High. There is another student that would be starting there. Her name was Isabella Swan, chief Swan's daughter. They were actually happy that they wouldn't be the only new kids, but they knew that they would be getting most of the attention because of their condition.

As the school got nearer Draco and Harry couldn't believe that it was a school. If there wasn't a sign that said that it was Forks High School they wouldn't have believed that it was one. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks. They parked next to a truck with a faded red colour that was parked in front of a building with a small sign over the door that read Front Office.

It was raining cats and dogs, but they didn't mind it much since they were used to it because it rained a lot in London as well. Harry got out and quickly made his way around the car to help Draco out of the car and into his wheelchair. They made their way inside quickly so that they didn't get soaked completely.

Inside, it was brightly lit. The office was small with a little waiting area that had padded folding chairs, an orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls and a big clock that ticked loudly. The room was cut in half by a long counter and the place had plants here and there. Behind the counter was a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses that were helping a girl with brown hair. This must be the new girl, Isabella Swan.

The woman and girl turned to look at them as they got closer. "Can I help you?" The red-haired woman asked. Draco spoke up for them, as he knew Harry won't talk to anyone. "Yes. I and my brother are the new transfer students from England." He answered politely even if he wanted to sneer at the pathetic muggles. "Of course." She said and dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for.

Draco noticed that the woman and girl kept sending him pitying looks. Draco scowled at the girl making her blush and look down in embarrassment. He didn't need any muggles' pity. "I have your schedules right here and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter and began showing me, Harry and the girl our schedules.

She went through our classes and highlighted the best routes to take on the map. It was then that I noticed that we had almost the same classes as the girl. She gave us all a slip that each teacher had to sign and then we had to bring it back at the end of the day. Harry and I quickly took the papers and left the building.

As we made our way to our car we noticed that other students were starting to arrive. Harry helped Draco into the car and they drove around the school, following the traffic. As they parked Draco noticed that there weren't any nice cars except a Volvo. Harry cut the engine and looked blankly at the people gaping at their car. He helped Draco out of the car and then grabbed their bags. They ignored the stares they were getting and made their way to their thirst class.

They heard someone calling their names and turned to see who it was. They saw the other new kid, Isabella, making her way towards them. Draco held back a sneer as she approached them. He knew that the only reason that she is approaching them is because they are new just like her. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

Draco gave her a smirk and Harry gave her a curt nod. "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my brother Harry Malfoy." Draco introduced them. Bella gave them a small smile. "I was wondering if I could walk with you guys. Since were all new and have almost the same classes." She asked them hopefully. Both guys shared a look and Draco gave her a nod. The three made their way inside trying to ignore the stares they were receiving. Draco just hoped everything will go alright.


	3. Meeting the Cullens

"Talk"

'Think'

Meeting the Cullens.

Once the group got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large 3 was painted on a white square on the east corner. Harry and Draco noticed that Bella was starting to slightly hyperventilate as they approached the door. As they entered the room they noticed that it was small. The people in front of them stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. They copied them and hanged up their coats.

They were two girls, one a porcelain-coloured blonde, the other also pale with light brown hair. They took their slips up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at them, sending Draco his own look of pity. Draco wanted to growl at the man that he didn't need his bloody pity. They saw Bella flush in embarrassment.

The man at least sends them to their seats without letting them introduce themselves to the class. The students managed to stare at them even though they were sitting in the back. Their stares were starting to irritate him. Draco read through the reading list the teacher had given him. Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Draco was glad that Severus had made them read the books.

Draco ignored what the teacher was lecturing about and glanced at Harry. He was staring off in space with his face still blank. Draco hoped that now that they were starting over that he would be able to show more emotions. When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to them. "You're Isabella Swan, Draco and Harry Malfoy, aren't you?" He looked like a gossiping nerd. "Bella." Bella corrected him.

Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at them. "Where's your next class?" He asked them. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six." She answered. The nerd boy looked at him and Harry expectantly. Draco sighed and reluctantly answered. "Same." Everywhere they looked they met curious eyes. "I'm headed toward building four, I could show you guys the way…I'm Eric." He said.

Bella smiled tentively at him. "Thanks." They got their coats and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. Several people behind them were walking close enough behind them to eavesdrop. "So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" He asked Bella. "Very." She answered. "It doesn't rain much there, does it?" "Three or four times a year."

Eric then turned to them. "Where are you two from?" He asked him and Harry. "England." Draco answered curtly. "Oh, that would explain the accents." They walked back around the cafeteria to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked them right to the door, though it was clearly marked. 'It might be because he has a crush on Bella.' Draco thought. "Well, good luck." He said to Bella. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded so hopeful saying that to Bella. Draco wanted to sneer at how pathetic he was.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. Except Trigonometry. The teacher, Mr. Varner, was the only teacher that made them introduce themselves. Bella stammered, blushed and tripped a few times when introducing herself. It was when Draco started introducing himself and Harry that everything went to hell. Mr. Varner had abruptly stopped him and told him that Harry can introduce himself.

Draco tried explaining that Harry didn't want to talk, but the teacher wouldn't have any of it. The class and teacher looked at Harry expectantly, but he only looked at them blankly and without any emotion. The teacher started getting angry and Draco blurted that Harry was mute.

Mr. Varner flushed in embarrassment and hastily apologized at them. One girl in their Trig class and Bella's Spanish class walked with us to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than Bella and Draco. She was the same height as Harry. She also had wildly curly dark hair. Draco found her annoying as she continued to prattle on about teachers and classes. They sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends.

Draco vaguely answered their questions and ignored their pitying looks. It was really starting to annoy him. Draco saw Bella looking somewhere with her mouth slightly open. He looked in the direction she was looking at. There sitting in the corner of the cafeteria were five beautiful beings. One was a big, muscled guy with dark curly hair. Another was tall, lean, but still muscular and had honey blond hair.

The last boy was lanky, less bulky with untidy bronze coloured hair. One girl had a beautiful figure and wavy golden hair. The other girl was short, pixie like, thin and her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. All of them were chalky pale, dark golden eyes and dark shadows under their eyes.

Draco and Harry shared a look. They knew that they were vampires, but according to their eyes they drank animal blood and not human blood. "Who are they?" Bella asked Jessica, still looking at the vampires. Draco saw the vampires looking over at their table. Clearly they had heard Bella, but they quickly looked away. Jessica giggled and also looked over at the vampires.

"That's Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said under her breath. "They are…very nice looking." Bella said. "Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though. Emmett is with Rosalie and Jasper is with Alice." "They don't look related." Bella commented.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins and they're foster children." "They look a little old for foster children." Bella said. "They've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something." "That's really nice of them to take care of all those kids like that when their so young." Jessica reluctantly agreed. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids though." Draco tried holding himself at bay at the way she said that. He tuned out the rest until lunch was over, not wanting to listen to anymore gossip. He glanced at Harry and saw him glaring at Jessica. Clearly he didn't like how she was badmouthing the Cullens.

* * *

Who should Bella be paired with?:

Jasper and Alice

Mike

Paul

Embry

Leah

Or someone from Harry Potter


End file.
